Reciprocated Love and Distractions
by BlackGeminiWolfDemon
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros are best friends and have just started at a new school together, one that all of their old classmates were going to as well, having gotten in in one way or another. One-shot, Humanstuck AU, Gamzee/Tavros


**Homestuck**

**One-shot**

**Pairing: Gamzee/Tavros**

**Humanstuck AU**

* * *

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

An old grandfather clock in a dark corner of an old house slowly counted each and every second that would pass in a day.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

The sound of the ticking echoed through the eerily silent home.

Soon, the sound of laughter echoed quietly through the halls.

The laughter came from a particular room in the back of the old mansion.

Soft scuffling sounds were heard as a maid exited her room, padding silently through halls and upstairs until she reached a certain room.

The laughter was louder now, and the sound of the young master's voice could be heard.

Smiling softly to herself, she opened the door, stepping inside and bowing, "Young Master, I have come to help you get ready for school." She spoke with a soft, sincere voice.

The boy sat in the bed slowly quieted down; taking off his headphones after saying goodbye to the person he had been talking to online.

Smiling at the maid, he nodded his head, signalling that the maid could now do her job. She was one of the few servants that the boy, Tavros Nitram, had allowed to stay.

He had lost the use of his legs, as well as his parents, in an accident caused by a friend of his. He had never quite forgiven said friend for the car accident, but had also decided not to dwell upon it.

He laughed again as the maid dressed him and helped him into his wheelchair before taking him downstairs.

Looking at the maid, he smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Thank you for helping me as always…." His voice was soft and he wheeled his way into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Just as he was finishing, he heard a loud knocking at his front door, eyes lighting up happily as he knew who it would be.

Both he and his best friend had made it into the same school, Tavros through winning a scholarship and his best friend due to his family connections.

Although Tavros lived in an expensive home and had maids, that was only due to his parents life insurance money and the help his best friend gave him when it came to funding, Gamzee wanting to do what he could for the wheelchair bound boy.

Opening the door and smiling widely at Gamzee, the usually shy boy bro-fisted his best friend.

"We should get going or we'll be late," Tavros said quietly, starting to wheel himself down the path before Gamzee took over by pushing him along.

At this a slight flush crossed Tavros' cheeks before he grinned up at Gamzee, "What do you say to a detour on the way? We could go past that clown shop you like?" He teased Gamzee happily, smile widening as the taller boy flashed him a cheeky grin, leaning down a bit to speak to him.

"Sure, and then we can pick up some of those doughnuts you like. The sugary ones," grinning he stood back up straight, double checking both his and Tavros' bags were secured as they reached the top of the hill.

Gamzee smirked, and Tavros returned it with a smile.

They both knew what was coming.

Pushing off from the top of the hill, Gamzee hopped onto the back of the wheelchair, both of them laughing in delight as it sped down the path, ignoring the way a few people had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

As the wheelchair slowed down, Gamzee let out a breathless laugh, glancing down at his friends flushed face as Tavros panted softly from laughing too hard.

The thought flashed through his mind for a moment that Tavros looked cute, all flushed and panting, before the thought was shaken away. Walking along at a relaxed pace, Gamzee grinned widely, "Honk Honk, Motherfucker, what do we have here?" Stopping outside of a new shop that had been set up only recently, Gamzee smirked widely.

The shop in question sold various assortments of drinks, but the one that it seemed to be selling the most was…

"Faygo!" Smirking as he pushed Tavros inside of the shop, he quickly grabbed a few bottles, taking them to the cashier and paying for them.

Leaving the shop, Gamzee spoke directly into Tavros ear, "If you want some I can feed it to you," he said softly with a teasing glint in his eye, winking at the wheelchair bound male.

Tavros, in response, flushed darkly. He had had feelings for his friend for a while now but had yet to act upon them, and Gamzee's flirting didn't help.

Deciding to stay silent as they reached the school, having picked up the doughnuts on the way, Tavros started to eat one as they waited for the bell to go, Gamzee drinking faygo as he sat on the bench by Tavros.

Tavros happily ate the doughnut, getting some sugar on his lips and cheek in the process. He then proceeded to lick the light dusting of sugar from his fingers, not wanting to waste any of the sweet treat.

Gamzee had paused in his drinking of the faygo to watch Tavros ministrations, leaning over and grinning as he licked away the sugar that rested on Tavros cheek, before doing the same to his lips.

Revelling in how red his friend had turned, Gamzee smirked widely and leaned in closer, "Be careful today, alright? I don't want to have to save you again."

His blush darkening further, Tavros meekly nodded, wheeling himself away as the bell went. He was in a different Class to Gamzee so he had to go on his own. Luckily, this school catered to the needs of disabled students.

* * *

A few hours later the bell rang for lunch and Gamzee was quick to leave his classroom.

Searching everywhere for Tavros, he soon found his friend wiping a few tears from his eyes, Wheelchair nowhere to be found and a bruise just below his left eye.

"Tavros," his voice came out a soft growl as he crouched down by his distraught friend, his usual carefree, relaxed smile now gone, "Who was it?"

Tavros had been startled by the appearance of Gamzee, and he shook his head sheepishly, "I-It wasn't anyone. I got here myself." He knew there was no way Gamzee would believe that.

Picking up the smaller male, Gamzee carried Tavros bridal style to the infirmary, setting him down on one of the beds. He frowned, not liking when his friend kept information from him.

"Tavros, tell me," he demanded softly, a soft growl hidden in his voice.

Tavros gulped softly, looking down at his clenched fists before glancing back up at Gamzee.

He didn't want to get Karkat in trouble for what he had done since it really wasn't that bad.

A single punch and taking his wheelchair, at least this time the older male hadn't broken it. After all, Karkat was known for his temper.

Wanting to distract his friend, Tavros soon managed to somehow pull up the courage to admit something to his best friend that he really hoped wouldn't screw up their relationship.

"Gamzee, I-I like you…"

As soon as the words exited his mouth, the shy teen flushed a bright red, looking away from Gamzee as he feared his reaction.

Gamzee, however, simply smirked, leaning in and pulling Tavros into a deep kiss, "This means we should have a make out session," he suggested, some of the white face paint he always had on now smudged on Tavros lips.

Tavros, himself, was shocked by the kiss, voice coming out a soft stutter.

Gamzee quickly shut him up, climbing onto the bed and kissing Tavros deeply, smirking down at the smaller male. He kissed Tavros lips again, eyes glinting slightly, "Now, who was it that hurt you?"

Tavros answered without thinking, still dazed by the kiss, "Vriska," his voice was breathless and the moment he realised what he had said, he flushed even darker.

Gamzee grinned widely, kissing Tavros one last time, "I'll come get you when the bell rings."

With that, Tavros was left alone in the infirmary for the rest of the day.

* * *

Gamzee had left to find Vriska and now, as lunch ended, he looked down at the person on the floor before him, "Honk Honk Motherfucker," he said darkly, turning and striding away quickly.

* * *

At the end of the day, Gamzee and the retrieved wheelchair went to pick up Tavros, and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a soundly sleeping Tavros splayed out on the infirmary bed.

Holding out his favoured horn, he squeezed and grinned as Tavros was startled awake, leaning towards the smaller boy, "It's time to go home. Also, from today you'll be living with me."

Shocked by the turn of events, but not at all unhappy, Tavros simply grinned back.

Taking Tavros home with him, Gamzee grinned as they both settled down in the clown-lover's room, both of them playing a game online.

It was about the end of one universe, the creation of another and a lot of death, destruction and blowing things up.

Not much had changed, except for the fact that when they finally won they had a make-out session to celebrate, instigated by an enthusiastic Gamzee.

* * *

Needless to say, Vriska wasn't in school for a few weeks after a specific incident that happened where she was found unconscious on the school rooftop.

It never was found out who the person behind the attack was.

* * *

**Reviews and Opinions welcome as this is the first Homestuck Fanfic I've actually written ;u;**


End file.
